Ecstasy
by Miss Shizuko
Summary: He found pleasure in aggravating her with his sensual actions. :: The loss of their record company has Len spiraling in distress, especially when he's forced to reside with his father's friend while his parents work across the country. However, he is quickly revived when he realizes who he will be living alone with: Hatsune Miku. Will she be able to endure all his advances?
1. Chapter 1: Circumstance

**circumstance**

noun /ˈsərkəmˌstans,-stəns/

1\. a fact or condition connected with or relevant to an event or action.

2\. an event or fact that causes or helps to cause something to happen, typically something undesirable.

3\. one's state of financial or material welfare.

* * *

"We've lost the company." And everything crumbled. There had been a slip of the lip, and the ugly lie blinded everyone.

Afraid they were unable to support themselves and their son, Kagamine Leon and Ann left in search of a job in Hokkaidō. Len was stuck here in Tokyo temporarily residing with his father's friend, Hatsune Kaito and Ring, along with their daughter, which he had yet to see.

Len was very displeased, however, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that he had seen someone very similar to Ring. As he was called for dinner, he caught sight of a turquoise head from the window of his temporary room.

He had never rushed down a flight of stairs before, startling Ring on his way. When he reached the door, he grabbed the handle only for it to swing open and pull him forward. The blonde teen collided with another petite form, cushioned with many grocery bags.

"K-Kagamine-san?"

"Hatsune...Miku?"

With Miku's parents being away from home ninety percent of the time this left only Len and her. Alone. This stay might be worth his while, after all. Her vile scowl matched his wicked grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Enigma

**enigma**

noun /iˈniɡmə/

1\. a person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand.

* * *

The air teased him with its saccharine perfume of many desserts he couldn't even name. Len's mouth was noticeably watering and he wouldn't deny it.

A week had strolled by, and Miku made it quite clear how she loathed him. He hadn't even touched the poor girl... Well, he may have cornered her a couple of times and greatly enjoyed poking her.

He appeared in the sweetly infused kitchen, staring at the bouncing bow of her apron. "Why do you make desserts?" She merely ignored him, continuing with her baking, humming. Len pouted at being denied of his presence. The table, however, caught his attention.

It was brimmed with all sorts of sweets that he had always dreamed of tasting, or sweets he only ate from out of the country, which was rare. The blonde teen smirked mischievously, sneaking to a generously whipped cake topped with raspberries. He swiped one and popped the ruby into his mouth just as Miku whipped around, whisk pointed at him.

"Don't touch my desserts! Or. Else."

"Or what?" He knew it was an empty threat...or so he thought. Whip cream splatted on his face. Len quickly fled, cackling.


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous

**dangerous**

adjective/ˈdānj(ə)rəs/

1\. able or likely to cause harm or injury.

2\. likely to cause problems or to have adverse consequences.

* * *

When he awoke, Len was confused as music touched his ears, wondering if he was half-asleep. However, after realizing that someone was only playing the piano he waved the confusion away.

Len bolted up, suddenly aware that it was Miku playing this delicate melody.

The familiar scents of breakfast hitting his senses disturbed his thoughts. He was quick to trail down stairs into the bathroom, making himself unnoticed by Miku, where he refreshed himself.

As he quietly entered the kitchen, he came in time to see Miku shutting the oven door. It was no surprise that she would make room for desserts. Smiling to himself, he approached her and draped his arms around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

She gasped. He was distracted briefly by the intoxicating perfume of her shampoo. "Good morning."

Faster than he could register, they were on the floor when Miku back-pedaled. She lectured him on how dangerous it could have been if she dropped her knife on either of them, which he was unaware she had.

"You are so dangerous Kagamine Len."

He grinned wickedly as he taunted her all day, boasting how dangerous he was, irritating her.


	4. Chapter 4: Glimpse

**glimpse**

noun /ɡlim(p)s/

1\. a momentary or partial view.

verb

1\. see or perceive briefly or partially.

2\. shine or appear faintly or intermittently.

* * *

Perhaps he had become bored with her, but either way Miku was still extremely cautious around the promiscuous teen.

A week and half with putting up with Len was proving more difficult than she imagined. Of course she expected trials and tribulations when she discovered that the infamous Casanova Kagamine Len was now living with her—due to reasons she disagreed with—however, she would never give in to his advances.

He had bothered her relentlessly, but not once did he do anything borderline of sexual, yet... Still, she was repulsed by his mere presence. And here she was, sitting next to him in the study room, aiding him with homework. Miku fidgeted the hour they had sat in silence, with the occasional questions from Len. It was strange to see him so focused on something other than sex, not that she minded.

Just to be sure he didn't do anything, she stole glimpses every few minutes. At one point he caught her and she jumped back. The blonde teen stared intently at her, before a devious smile laced his lips.

"You've fallen for me already?"

Miku gaped in horror. "You're so insufferable!" He laughed rather genuinely.


	5. Chapter 5: Distract

**distract**

verb/dəˈstrakt/

1\. prevent (someone) from giving full attention to something.

2\. divert (attention) from something.

3\. divert one's attention from something worrying or unpleasant by doing something different or more pleasurable.

* * *

Did she really think that she would be able to ignore him? Well, she was attempting to and Miku was doing a fair job at it, too.

Len grumbled under his breath observing the turquoise-headed girl absolutely focused on her homework. He sat before her, openly staring, but unable to rile a reaction from her, not even a blush. It was becoming rather boring.

Although there was that percent of girls who ignored him, the other percent (which was quite large) fought for his attention. It was no surprise that Miku belonged to that small percentage.

He huffed loudly, deliberately. When she didn't bat an eyelash, Len groaned and announced how bored he was.

"Find something to busy yourself with, besides bothering me."

"Oh, just admit you enjoy it!" He smirked when she sighed in frustration, furiously scribbling some answers. Len continued to pester her, until Miku became so fed up that she shouted in his face, face flushed from rage.

"Can't you do anything better than sit there and be a pest?!" She fled to her room, door slamming shut. The blonde teen winced. He had never angered a girl to that extent, and he frowned.


	6. Chapter 6: Sting

**sting**

noun/stiNG

1\. a sharp tingling or burning pain or sensation.

verb

1\. feel or cause to feel a sharp tingling or burning pain or sensation.

* * *

Enough was enough. He's waited long enough and he wouldn't stop or find an excuse to. Len carefully eyed his prey; she was lost in her world of sweets. How dense could she be?

She was practically offering herself to him and oh, it was so easy. Smiling wickedly, Len sauntered towards his prey, her back to him, and fully exposed. Miku was merely stirring some frosting, no harm could be done.

He suddenly pounced on her and she shrieked. "Kagamine-san—"

Her words dissolved when the blonde boy spun her, pinning her to the counter with his hips, and collided their lips. There was a sharp pain when he crashed their mouths. Miku felt her head spinning and a sickening knot growing in her stomach when he forced his way between the barrier of her sealed lips.

This wasn't a kiss, it was just skin against skin, wetness against wetness, compulsion against unwillingness. The contact was harsh, quick, and disgusting.

Len broke it, breathed hard on her skin, eyes glazed in lust, and lips in that smirk. Suddenly, her hand whipped across his face so fast that neither saw it. He stumbled back, and she ran.


	7. Chapter 7: Wild

**wild**

adjective/wīld

1\. uncontrolled or unrestrained, especially in pursuit of pleasure.

* * *

Miku didn't know why he was in such a foul mood when they both knew she had the right to be furious.

She didn't bother to get into another argument with him, because it was useless when all he did was make her more outraged. The turquoise-headed girl was wise to not provoke him any further.

The pair remained a fair distance at the dining table, eating their dinner, while throwing nasty looks at one another.

Len knew she wouldn't be easy to capture, oh no, he definitely knew she would give a chase, a good damn chase. It was exciting as much as it was frustrating. She was stubborn as hell and he was not a patient person. At one point, Miku decided to break their eye contact and actually focus on her food.

He especially hated it when she ignored him, that irked him to the marrow. The blonde boy smiled deviously suddenly, picking up a piece of tofu and flinging it towards the girl. It hit her squarely on her face.

"You—" she was so angry she couldn't form an insult. "You are so—so wild!"

Len burst into laughter. "Thank you!"


	8. Chapter 8: Silence

**silence**

noun/ˈsīləns/

1\. complete absence of sound.

2\. the fact or state of abstaining from speech.

3\. the avoidance of mentioning or discussing something.

* * *

The silence was killing him. He couldn't stay still, constantly fidgeting, picking at invisible lint, examining his clean nails, but not pestering Miku.

Sometimes he thought he could still feel the sting of her slap. Len's hand unconsciously touched the skin, the pads of his fingers caressing it gently, almost afraid that he would feel the needles tingling once more.

She was still giving him the silent treatment, but that didn't mean he was used to it. Her silence unnerved him to great levels, but being slapped was a rather unpleasant experience. She was also still doing a good job in ignoring him and damn her.

Len had never stared so hard at her before, he was sure Miku would catch fire or combust.

And right now that sounded very nice. He didn't ever think he would become this frustrated with a girl. It was usually just a quick fuck, he didn't have to fight hard for attention, though he did enjoy 'playing-hard-to-get', unless it lasted for so long then he didn't bother.

All this silence was making him think so much, too much, more than usual. He would break it.


	9. Chapter 9: Ceaseless

**ceaseless**

adjective/ˈsēsləs/

1\. constant and unending.

* * *

He had been awfully quiet, not once bothering her for a straight week. She was truly glad for that, but it made her scared, wondering if he was planning something bigger.

She knew Len was not pleased with her, but she sure as hell wasn't going to sit there and let him pester her all he desired.

Miku just didn't know that he was desiring something more. She stood stiffly in the kitchen, mixing cake batter, and felt his eyes burning through her.

She didn't feel his presence and it was already too late. He ripped her from the counter and crashed their lips in an eager manner. He was prepared this time and secured her wrists in a vice grip, trapping her tightly with his own stronger-built body.

His movements were harsh, brutal, and it hurt her both physically and emotionally. He kissed and kissed and kissed until he felt her warm tears against his skin. When he broke away he saw the raw pain in her eyes.

Len quickly released her and was the one who left this time, in a blind rage, angry at himself or her she was unsure of, perhaps both.


	10. Chapter 10: Steal

**steal**

verb_ /_stēl/

1\. take (another person's property) without permission or legal right and without intending to return it.

* * *

Miku never understood when Len was in a sour mood. His anger always seemed to be targeted towards her and she did nothing to contribute to his irritation.

They always ignored one another, only meeting to eat at dinner. Despite being in the same classroom they pretended the other didn't exist. It was easier that way, so she wouldn't be afraid, so he wouldn't be angry. Ignoring each other was beginning to take a toll on Len, however.

It was so boring, and the Casanova often caught himself staring at his victim, wondering, _hoping_, she would do something so he could respond. Of course she continued to block out his coughs, stares, and subtle gestures. Fine. He would be the one to start the game once more.

As Miku was reading, Len stealthily made his way behind her, bending dangerously close until his lips was only a breaths width away from the skin of her ear.

"I'll steal your heart before you can see it coming." His whisper was breathy, husky, deep, and it terrified her. With a gasp, she slammed her book close and shot out of the living room. Len's laugh echoed deviously.


	11. Chapter 11: Animal

**animal**

_noun /_ˈanəməl/

1\. a living organism that feeds on organic matter, typically having specialized sense organs and nervous system and able to respond rapidly to stimuli.

adjective

1\. of, relating to, or characteristic of animals.

* * *

Despite what Len had said, he had not done anything to her.

The poor girl flinched when Len plopped himself beside her on the couch. "What's playing on TV?" She stared at him for a few seconds, before answering.

"An animal channel." All the while they sat in silence, Miku stole many glances, deathly afraid he would try something. After half an hour, she hesitantly convinced herself that he wouldn't do anything. She relaxed, giving the TV her full attention.

They watched as a lion preyed on a helpless gazelle, attacking it, and successfully ending its life. Len stared thoughtfully, "amazing, that's just like us."

"Wha—" Miku didn't have time to comprehend what Len had meant, when he suddenly grasped her ankles and wrenched her towards him. She fell on her back and he pounced on her. "Kagamine-san!" her scream was ear-piercing as she thrashed wildly in his tight hold.

He pinned her with his body against the cushions, placing all his weight on her so she couldn't escape, and forced his hips between her legs so she couldn't kick him. While holding the back of her head, Len nudged his face between her neck and sank his teeth into her white throat with light pressure. She shrieked, struggling harder. "S-Stop, stop!"

He didn't, nearly suffocating her with his bruising restraint, his mouth clamping over her skin and sucking. Miku desperately yanked at his shirt, clawing at his back when she felt his searing tongue lapping at the violet mark on her throat. She heard him breathing and sucking, growing dizzy from fighting back.

Miku felt his lips trailing further, making her snap. "Stop!" She grasped his shoulders and pushed so hard Len nearly flipped back. Her hand immediately flew to the mark, furiously wiping at it.

"Although, I'm sure you taste better than a gazelle." Len laughed wickedly, leaning on his palm. "And I'm still hungry for more." Dark sin flashed in his eyes. Miku twisted onto her torso, attempting to escape, but Len dove forward. "Be a good prey and lay here sweetly while I eat away, hm?" He whispered, pulling harshly at her neckline over her shoulder until it loosened, allowing him access to more skin.

Miku lost count of how many marks he made on her, but each still stung hotly. "What, you're not going to fight back, oh that's right, you're supposed to be dead." He didn't see her arm coming as it swung out and caught his jaw. He yelped out in pain as she freed herself, grabbing a pillow and pounding it against him.

He blocked it with his forearms as she screeched obscenities in a cracking voice. Len couldn't help but laugh the slightest. "I was just playing around." He attempted to defend himself.

"I hate you!" Miku sobbed out, sprinting to the haven of her room, locking it. She had been doing that frequently.


	12. Chapter 12: Kiss

**kiss**

verb kis/

1\. touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting.

noun

1\. a touch with the lips in kissing.

* * *

Len lied that he wouldn't be home for dinner, because he knew she would read until she fell asleep on the living room couch. The blonde Casanova silently made his way to his slumbering victim, now fallen over on her side and book on the floor. He had officially entitled her 'his victim' a while ago.

He admitted that he wasn't attempting to make her cry when he was marking her. Len was anticipating the usual angry outburst, in which he received, but he had actually hurt her, he scared her, and he felt fucking guilty. He hated how it constantly throttled him. She had finally broke and cried.

Len was concerned when he wasn't supposed to be. He would blame her, but that was for another day. Today he was going to apologize, but it would be given his way.

Cautiously, he knelt beside her, holding himself up with his hand on the armrest and the other feathering her cheek. He cupped her face with utmost gentleness, making sure to not disturb her, and leaned in until only a breaths width remained. With his eyelids lowered and breathing calmed, he froze. He saw her face closely for the first time; her eyelashes curled against her cheekbones, her nose was small and cute, and her lips were flush and enticing.

"Miku," he whispered into the still air, somehow hoping she would wake, and closed the distant, tenderly melding their lips. The kiss was nothing but warm, soft, and chaste. Usually his kisses affected his partner, but they were nothing more than wanton, tongue-battling, kisses.

This pure kiss prickled his lips, making his whole body ache and shiver. Len pulled back only to peer into Miku's turquoise eyes. They froze. "I'm sorry." He breathed before hastily meeting their lips again, craving to feel that ache vibrate his insides. Miku was too stunned to realize what he had said and meant, but she did know that this kiss was different from his previous one.

It was patient and so tender it made her body heat to a tingling warmth and heart protest. When she attempted to break away, Len held fast onto her face. "Don't." He begged, his forehead resting against her's. He lifted her until she sat up, back resting on the couch and he sitting closely beside her. "I'm sorry." He repeated, wanting to kiss her again.

"L-Len-kun, wait—" Miku gasped, realizing her mistake. His eyes widened, sparkling. Slowly, a genuine smile lit his face.

"You finally said my name." It was such a kind smile, as if he was a different person this moment.

"No, I—" He kissed her, holding her impossibly close. He slowly deepened their kiss, tilting his head and prying her mouth apart the slightest. Len carefully prodded his tongue against her's, earning a sharp gasp and jump. Her face lit a brilliant red and he laughed.

"Too much?" He received a harmless glare.


	13. Chapter 13: Piano

**piano**

noun/pēˈanō/

1\. a large keyboard musical instrument with a wooden case enclosing a soundboard and metal strings, which are struck by hammers when the keys are depressed. The strings' vibration is stopped by dampers when the keys are released, and it can be regulated for length and volume by two or three pedals.

* * *

Everyday she played the piano. Every morning Len awoke to a sweet melody, the same melody. Everyday his fingers mimicked hitting the keys against his mattress or in the air. He memorized the unnamed melody to utter perfection, forever engraving it into his mind.

As he rose from his bed, Len quietly made his way to the sound of the piano. For the first time, he witnessed Miku play the piano. It was breathtaking, stealing it right from his lips the moment they parted.

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring, enraptured by the sight, but he eventually found himself walking towards her. He suddenly appeared beside her, adding an extra melody that turned it into a duet. Miku gasped at first, but his eyes, that never left her's, encouraged her to continue. So she did.

As they played, fingers brushing against one another every few seconds, Len nudged her to make room on the small piano stool. He sat beside her, flush against each other, purposely. At one point, he reached from behind and around her, hitting the high keys and bringing her closer. Miku began to grow delirious, heart thundering violently, blood scorching through blue veins, beading sweat sliding down her scalp, shudders plucking at her spine, and hot breaths escaping.

Her tongue flickered out constantly to moisten her drying lips, and swallowing saliva to uselessly satisfy her parching throat. Their bodies grew closer and harder against another until raw body heat could be felt, until Miku was sure their skin would melt through their clothes and meld together.

Len wasn't even looking at the keys, head turned fully to face Miku's, whose head was facing forward. The calm melody became a strong accelerando as did their breaths and hearts.

It was damn straight erotic. Gradually Miku's body tightened, legs crossing tightly, and growing nervous each passing second.

He didn't have the chance to finish his kiss the other day and he would. When the melody began to come to an end, Len slowed his fingers on the keys to a soft playing, letting Miku finish it clumsily. Just as her fingers hit the last notes, he abruptly took his hands away and flung them around her, bringing her close and crashed their lips.

He eagerly kissed her with a searing passion that left her gasping for air. Miku's hand flew to balance herself before they fell off the stool, hitting some keys and giving off notes. Len kissed her until her lips became swollen, red, and near to bruising.

He licked her bottom lip, moistening both their lips, sucking and nipping at it until she whimpered. One arm wrapped nearly around her whole frame, the other around her neck, tilting their heads, locking their lips, and slowly inserting his tongue.

He lightly touched her's first, which was pulled back and hesitant. Len prodded encouragingly, sweeping the tip of his tongue softly against her teeth, the underside of her tongue, sliding in and out and swirling, gently, slowly, patiently. He carefully deepened the kiss, adding more pressure, and quickening his pace the slightest.

Len seemed to know where every little sensitive area of her mouth was and purposely glided his tongue over it more that once, leaving nothing untouched, turning Miku into a trembling, whimpering mess in his arms. Even if she didn't respond he was satisfied. He broke away slowly, opening his eyes and locking their stares.

"Breathe." They both did, shuddering and hot against each other's lips. He chuckled quietly, pecking her lips once.


	14. Chapter 14: Allure

**allure**

noun/əˈlo͝or/

1\. the quality of being powerfully and mysteriously attractive or fascinating.

verb

1\. powerfully attract or charm; tempt.

* * *

They weren't supposed to be kissing one another like they were a couple. Even if Len was the one who initiated them and she never responded, he wasn't bothered with it, he was actually satisfied in the end.

Len acting this way worried her more than having him be promiscuous as he was supposed to be. Was he just pretending so he could catch her heart and then turn laugh in her face saying he got her. Miku frowned. She had actually thought he might have changed.

Miku shook away the thought, quickly drying herself, and slipping on a pair of clean clothes. With a towel in hand, dabbing at the ends of her hair, she existed the bath and made way to the living room.

"Len-kun," she prompted herself to lose the formality, "the bath is free."

The said teen's eyes widen at the girl clad in a short-sleeved v-neck that dipped down just the right amount that teased him with the slightest view of cleavage and a pair of shorts that left her legs exposed and Len the opportunity to have some fun. Just as Miku was walking behind him, out of courtesy of being in his view of the TV, Len caught her wrist.

"You should know better than to allure me." He returned to a Casanova, deviously chuckling, eyes lighting with mischief, and smirking.

"What?"

His index finger reached out and touched her chin, sliding down her neck, her collar bone, and dangerously low to her chest, almost to her cleavage—

Len threw his arms around her and hauled her over the couch, maneuvering her underneath him where he simply held her there. No matter how much she protested all she earned was a teasing nip anywhere upon her skin.


	15. Chapter 15: Perfume

**perfume**

noun /ˈpərˌfyo͞om/

1\. a fragrant liquid typically made from essential oils extracted from flowers and spices, used to impart a pleasant smell to one's body or clothes.

* * *

Len had never been in her room before and there were many logical reasons as to why he wasn't given the privilege. Despite the past few days of his unusual behavior that consisted of many unwanted kisses, it seemed his state of mind returned to that of the notorious Casanova.

To a certain degree it relieved Miku, because his bizarre affectionate acts had plunged her into a whirlwind of uncertainty. A womanizer was never supposed to act the way Len had. However, the arrival of his wicked, woman-playing ways meant only one thing.

Miku was back to being the very, and sole, object of his advancements. This reality alone was enough to drive the poor girl in her room, with a securely locked door…and windows.

That's why Len was surprised when he passed her room on the way to his own. The door, which was always strictly sealed even when she wasn't present in the room, was ajar. It made him pause in his journey.

A smirk that was the very definition of mischief pulled his lips. Within the inch-gap of the door Len was graced with a slice of her bed, the balcony adjacent to it, and a bureau. Atop of the said furniture was a collection of perfume.

All were still contained in its packaging, seeming to be untouched, as if they were for display. He was suddenly startled when Miku came into view.

Hoping she wouldn't catch sight of him through the mirror, Len remained at his position daring not to move or breathe. He watched as a slim, alabaster arm reached up to the impressive myriad of perfumes. She almost seemed hesitant in deciding, but eventually selected a pale pink, vertically tall box. It read pomegranate.

Miku was careful when withdrawing the glass bottle that contained a gorgeous red liquid. It had yet to be used, the liquid still full and reaching near the rim. Len felt as if he was anticipating for her, daring her to douse herself in the scent.

She sprayed once, twice, and quickly packed it back up, perfectly placing it back to its designated spot. It was as if she never touched the perfume at all. Miku peered at the mirror, a look of self-confidence lacking stitching every surface of her face.

Unexpectedly and suddenly their eyes clashed. The turquoise-haired girl gasped in horror and snapped around. Fury swept over her and she stomped to her door. Len inwardly cursed, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Kagamine-san!" Ah, old habits die hard. She only ever addressed him by his surname when she was angry with him, which was most of the time. "Get out!"

He was momentarily distracted by the heavenly aroma that slammed into all his senses. Len greedily inhaled. Miku noticed, attempting to shut the door, but he caught it. Pomegranate was absolutely divine on her, he proclaimed. Realizing he was instantly becoming drunk on the scent he acted quickly.

"You know, I'll never be able to let you go if you smell this…_delicious_."

"I'll never wear perfume again." She spat. Len's eyes gleamed with a feral intent as he forced his way into her room and began cornering her.

"W-Wait, stop—" They fell in to chase until he caught her and trapped her struggling form in his arms, scattering kisses on her nape, leaving her to scream.


	16. Chapter 16: Comfort

**comfort**

_noun_ /ˈkəmfərt/

1\. a state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint.

2\. the easing or alleviation of a person's feelings of grief or distress.

_verb_

1\. ease the grief or distress of; console.

* * *

Leon and Ann gave Len frequent calls to check on his current state of being, which was always the same. He genuinely missed his parents, often wondering when they would return. When he asked the same question they always evaded it. It made him worry.

Today as they called Len had finally managed to pry the answer out of his mother, knowing she was the one to give in to him faster than his father.

_"We…we aren't doing so well," _

Len stilled, eyebrows pulled up, and lips thinned. "Please tell me you're lying," it was silent on the other line. His parents wouldn't allow him to visit or move with them, it was too critical.

Miku didn't think he would go beyond being irritated when living with her, but when she wasn't the cause of his frustration and depression it concerned her. There was no need to ask, she wouldn't, because she knew better to. He fell into a short period of silence, ignoring her presence. All his stages of emotions were beginning to irritate Miku just as much as it worried her.

All his advances came to a complete halt, as if he had never done them. She was honest, she _would_ be honest and say that she was tired of his behavior of spacing out, dismissing her questioning looks, and his demoralized state.

Miku had assumed that witnessing Len this vulnerable would please her, but it didn't. While he may had caused her distress she was still a good person. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

With a quivering intake of breath, Miku approached Len. She stood before his slumped form on the couch and he paid her no attention. Crossing her arms and clearing her throat made no difference, he didn't even blink. Narrowing her eyes the turquoise-haired girl gestured for him to rise.

"Get up," he didn't comply. "**Now**," the sudden power of her voice made his eyes flicker to her in astonishment. Her words dripped of poise and damn straight authority. Too stunned by the change of attitude Len didn't expect Miku to snatch his wrist.

This might have been the first time she was the one who initiated or even willingly touched him, besides if she was pushing him away. He gave a surprised yelp when she yanked him to stand.

Although he towered over her by a whole head, her gaze was intimidating and spoke of dominance. Len's eyes snapped wide when she suddenly enveloped him in a consoling embrace. Miku's arms encircled his neck tightly, compelling him to kneel to accommodate her hug. He felt her face pressing against his head in a comforting manner.

"Miku—" he choked on his words when her arms restrained him harder, but it wasn't threatening. It assured him that he could take pleasure, take comfort in her for this rare moment. And he did.

All the pent up emotions that was being held back flooded. He didn't hesitate to fling his arms around her, bringing Miku closer, until not an inch of space existing between them. She was too good for him.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Len pulled back slightly but didn't release her. "I feel better, thank you," and then she smiled, genuinely, magnificently, brilliantly, kindly, tenderly. He would kill to have her smile like that at him again if it meant that he could feel the tingling warmth within him. "But you know what else could make me feel better?" a sly smirk painted his lips.

Miku flinched, smile slapped away. "Uh—" she yelped when he scooped her in his arms and plopped them on the couch, littering her in kisses.


	17. Chapter 17: Aftertaste

**aftertaste**

_noun_ /ˈaftərˌtāst/

1\. a taste, typically an unpleasant one, remaining in the mouth after eating or drinking something.

* * *

Len was kind enough tonight to offer to help with dinner. Surprisingly he could cook, but perhaps it wasn't such a surprise considering all those moments he observed Miku cook and bake. She also wouldn't be surprised if he could bake basic desserts.

Of course that did not mean she completely trusted him with handling her ingredients and her utensils. Miku was afraid that he might add too much sugar, or sneak in a drug. She was horrified by that thought, and kept a vigilant eye on his actions, keeping track of all the spices he seasoned their dinner with.

In the end dinner was fairly decent. "Oh, come now, I knew you were watching me. I didn't slip in anything mysterious," Len rolled his eyes, pointing his pair of chopsticks in her face. Miku scowled and ate.

Over the time that they had spent together, which was nearly a month or two, their tolerance for one another progressed positively. Len was now able to sit near Miku without feeling as if she might gouge his eyes out. Technically speaking he sat diagonal from her, within an arm's length.

To be honest he had no idea what the hell he was doing. Here he was living with Miku, finding joy in irritating her, and now kissing her senseless. However, it seemed she had no problem with it. She certainly wasn't complaining nor protesting…well, yes, she protested, but he always managed to steal a kiss from her, but she wasn't doing anything particular to stop his actions.

It was a wonder what made her stop, or not do anything. Sometime later after dinner, as they were studying, Miku paused in her work. Len curiously watched as she rolled her jaw around and saw her throat move.

"I have a strange aftertaste," she frowned momentarily.

Len smirked wickedly. "I might be able to help you with that."

Before Miku could utter a word, the blonde adolescent lunged at her, connecting their lips in a fierce, clashing kiss. Len's momentum toppled them over, all air wrenched from Miku's lungs and leaving her gasping. He took the opportunity, and his eager tongue delved into her warm cavern.

However, this time he slowed his actions, kissing her deeply yet affectionately. He angled his head to the side, wanting to brand Miku with his kiss, tongue trailing inside her mouth in a tender fashion. Len cracked his eyes open to peer at the girl beneath his lashes. Over time she had unconsciously began closing her eyes tightly, becoming rigid, and hands gripping his shoulders to keep her sane, and hoping their session would end soon.

Len shifted so they were both comfortable on the floor, moving in between her pelvis. Her eyes shot open, and she began struggling, managing to separate their lips. He firmly pressed a lingering kiss and parted with a soft sound. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything," he would keep to his word.

Miku had put her trust in him (perhaps she had gone mad) and relaxed. He melded their lips once more, yearning the mellow and warm sensation of their mingling flesh, still going at a slow pace. When Len began to become harsher was when Miku pushed him away.

They came to a silent agreement; Len could kiss her in any manner, but had to comply to her wishes to stop. "Is the taste gone?" he whispered breathily, touching their foreheads and nuzzling their noses.

Despite being embarrassed, Miku actually laughed slightly, although behind her fingers. She usually fled from the scene after their kissing sessions, but this time Len wanted her to stay. "You're such an idiot."

Len smiled at the sparkle in her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18: Two AM

**two a.m.**

_noun_ /to͞o/

1\. a cardinal number.

_noun /_ā,ə/ | /em/

1\. before noon.

* * *

He constantly tossed and turned, soon cocooning himself within his blanket. Len signed in frustration, an uncomfortable heat making him perspire just slightly. He disentangled himself from the blanket and sat up instead.

Running a hand through his tousled hair, Len sighed. This was the third time of a sleepless night. Ever since his parents called he was unable to sleep, always worried something might happen. His parents' daily calls didn't reassure him in the least.

What would he do to save his parents? How much was he willing to risk making sure there would be a roof over their heads? He sat there for a moment, before getting up, and leaving his room.

Len peered inside Miku's room. He was surprised she didn't lock her door, even after their first, real kiss. The teen had begun to sneak into her room just for the fun of it, but of course, she would always throw him out.

This time she was asleep, since it was two AM. When he sat at the edge of her bed beside her, it startled her awake. "L-Len-kun?" she sat up abruptly, surprised that he was just sitting there. She couldn't clearly see him, but could make out the dark shadows of his face; he was frowning.

"I…" he began, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and began once more, "I can't…sleep," he rubbed his face, sighing again.

Miku was taken aback by the despair she heard in his voice. Feeling a surge of sympathy, Miku contemplated her thoughts. She had never considered Len's side of the story. Despite his actions, he was scared, scared for his parents being.

"Do…do you want to talk about it?"

Len's eyes widened. Miku scooted over on her bed, and he slowly crawled in. They talked into the earlier morning, he telling her about everything on his mind, all that he dreaded about. She silently consoled him, offering a hand, and comforting warmth.

Len didn't realize when he fell asleep, but was subconsciously aware of being embraced. He enveloped into the arms, burying himself deep until all his worries were forgotten for a moment.

He was disturbed by the morning light touching his eyes, and aware of an overwhelming warmth. When Len opened his eyes he looked up and was shocked to see Miku's sleeping face. He recalled last night's events and smiled. He lay in bed, holding her.


	19. Chapter 19: Serenade

**serenade**

_noun_ /ˌserəˈnād/

1\. a piece of music sung or played in the open air, typically by a man at night under the window of his lover.

* * *

Len was the son of the man who owned one of Japan's best record companies, and he had his many fortunate chances of meeting famous music artists. He certainly learned a thing or two about singing and playing a couple instruments.

Ever since he had moved in the Hatsune residence, he hadn't touched his acoustic guitar. Now he had a reason to. The teen caressed the polished wood in a loving manner; it was his first instrument given as a gift from his parents.

With a mischievous smirk, Len hung the guitar on him and began to strum a song he had picked up some time ago.

Miku was confused at first when she heard an acoustic guitar throughout of the house. She looked up from her book, as Len entered the living room, donning a guitar, and singing. The turquoise-haired teen raised an eyebrow, silently praising Len that he was actually talented, but her face burned when she realized he was serenading her.

He looked her straight in the eyes and sang in a passionate, smooth voice, while striding to her. Miku quickly shut her book and bolted out of the living room. She could hear his mirthful laugh.


	20. Chapter 20: Tempt

**tempt**

verb /tem(p)t/

1\. entice or attempt to entice (someone) to do or acquire something that they find attractive but know to be wrong or not beneficial.

* * *

Len came into the kitchen, yawning widely, absentmindedly rubbing his nape, and his hair wildly tousled. Miku would never admit it, but he looked rather adorable. She set breakfast on the table, watching the blonde teen tiredly make way to seat himself.

He constantly ran a hand in his locks, messing it further. Miku couldn't help but giggle. She was feeling exceptionally bold today. "You have a bit of," she motioned to her hair, "morning hair."

Len frowned at her harmless teasing. "Don't tempt me to do something."

Miku snorted, but soon found herself squealing as he chased after her.


	21. Chapter 21: Bite

**bite**

verb /bīt/

1\. (of a person or animal) use the teeth to cut into something in order to eat it.

* * *

He still hadn't gotten Miku back the other day for taunting at his bed hair, but he would have the chance today.

Her focus was entirely on cooking, and she was unaware of Len's presence in the kitchen until it was too late.

He came up behind her, coiling his arms around her in a firm hold. Miku jumped, about to tell him to back away in case she accidently burned herself. However, he didn't heed her warning, and bent to nuzzle her neck.

Miku yelped as he bite into her flesh exceptionally hard, but not painfully so. "Pay back."


	22. Chapter 22: Cold

**cold**

adjective /kōld/

1\. of or at a low or relatively low temperature, especially when compared with the human body.

* * *

It was the weekend, so the two decided to take advantage and watch movies late into the night. It was strange, sitting with Len and peacefully watching movies.

Miku didn't ever think she would be doing this. Oddly, Miku trusted to sit a cushion seat away from him.

Sometime later, Miku shuddered, goose bumps rising along her skin. Len took noticed of her shiver. "It's cold," she mumbled under her breath, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

A devious thought sprouted. "I can warm you up in many ways," Len lunged at her before she could escape.


	23. Chapter 23: Touch

**touch**

_verb _/təCH/

1\. come so close to (an object) as to be or come into contact with it.

_noun_

1\. an act of touching someone or something.

* * *

It was an honest mistake, an unintentional mistake that Miku wasn't even aware affected him. The pair had been in the study, helping the other with finishing homework, until…until that _touch_ made Len realize a terrible thought.

That harmless touch against his thigh alarmed him. Miku unknowingly and unconsciously placed a hand on his knee to gain leverage to peer at his homework. While she was explaining something to him, all he could focus on was the warmth of her hand seeping through his jeans.

Len suddenly bolted up and excused himself, leaving Miku greatly confused and blinking after him.


	24. Chapter 24: Maelstrom

**maelstrom**

_noun _/ˈmālˌsträm,ˈmālˌstrəm/

1\. a powerful whirlpool in the sea or a river.

2\. a situation or state of confused movement or violent turmoil.

* * *

Had it truly been a couple months that they had been living together? It didn't matter, all that seemed to matter was the maelstrom of thoughts plaguing Len's mind. All thoughts were solely on one person: Miku.

That touch was dangerous, forbidden, but so _electrifying_. When Len burst into his room, he hadn't realized how that single touch could arouse him.

During his stay here, not once had she aroused him. All those moments of kisses, were wonderful, but they certainly did not induce molten-desire from Len. Why was she suddenly affecting him now?

Was he…_attracted_ to her? _'Oh, no.'_


End file.
